In the presentation of advertising materials, documents, reports, proposals, merchandise, samples, etc., it is common to use book-style presentation folders. These are carried spinedown, with their covers pinched together in order to prevent the contents from falling out of the open sides or edges. Furthermore, and very importantly, such conventional book-style presentation folders cannot practically be "customized" for each job. That is to say, they cannot practically be decorated in a manner which tailors the appearance of the presentation folder to the particular job being done or customer or recipient to be addressed. Existing presentation folders can be custom-imprinted, but only in large printing plants at high cost and in an average of about six weeks, considering that after the imprinting, there follow the die-cutting, scoring, folding and gluing operations, all of this being impractical for small-lot productions.